


Say It Again, Mr. Flawless

by pokimunchies



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arashi being mentioned, I'm Going to Hell, Love So Sweet, M/M, Making love to a song, Mr. Flawless, sounds good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokimunchies/pseuds/pokimunchies
Summary: They are making love to Mr. Flawless.And it's flawless.





	Say It Again, Mr. Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a few weeks ago while listening to Mr. Flawless. Simply Yuto and his never-ending admiration towards Ryosuke. <3
> 
> Song translation credit to: chiisai-hime.livejournal.com

_Our heights don't match but you're determined as you hoist me up, to prove that it is an absolute advantage to have me a few inches shorter. I'm in safe haven as your arms wrap around me, like soft blanket in cold winter nights. Your fingers run in each strain of my hair, envelope me in the feeling of definite comfort. And I feel warmer as you bring me closer to you, into your soul where I belong._

_\--------------------------------------------------_

_You're not just the cutest in sight, you're all the adorable things this world has to offer. You're my sunshine and moonlight, shine over my day and night. I could brag more and let everyone knows how much I adore you, but the biggest secret is safe in your hands. That I'm in love, always loving you with this heart of mine. So come closer, closer to my soul where you belong._

_Where we belong._

_\---------------------------------------------------_

Soft tunes swaying in the background, taking their minds back and forth and digging deep the memories that lay in their hands. Eyes closed and fingers intertwined, infiltrate into the grand of tranquil night.

_Love So Sweet – Arashi._

The sweet memories of the good old days storm over. Their hands were inseparable and laughter filled their gap like it was meant to be. On and on they stared at each other's eyes, followed with shy grins and closed eyelids. Their walk got faster as their voices faded into the distance.

Yuto blinks as he realises he has stared for far too long. Into the soul of his other half, who's been humming the tune with eyes closed and feet tapping on the skin of his legs. He shudders in the sensation with each ticking sound of the clock, pressing his fingers tighter with Ryosuke's to shut off the imagery in his head.

How many times now? Ryosuke doesn't seem to have the will to change the song. It's not that he is complaining, but the more minutes pass he feels like the real figures of Arashi manage to trespass their property and standing right in front of them. Watching as Ryosuke lies on top of him comfortably, head buried deep on his chest. Yuto doesn't dare to move, as if Ryosuke shares the same lungs with him and keeping him close is the only way to stay alive.

He speaks, however. After what it seems like hours of glued bodies and irreplaceable warmness that has successfully invaded his previously trembling soul.

"It's my turn now, Ryosuke."

Yuto lets go his fingers off Ryosuke's and reaches for his phone that sits on the table. Ryosuke still humming the lyrics, not minding a single word from Yuto. Only then he hears random songs being played and he speaks up.

"Uh, why? I love the song." Ryosuke laces his fingers once again with Yuto's free hand, locking them in place while Yuto scrolls through the list of songs with his other hand.

"I love the song too, it's sweet.."

_Like you, Ryosuke._

"But, let's change the atmosphere here. Ah, found it." Yuto clicks on the song to confirm his belief.

Ryosuke gets up from his position, eyeing him with smiles painted all over his face.

"Nice choice. Let's have it on repeat." Ryosuke gives him a peck on the cheek and gets back to his position, landing his head on top of Yuto's chest to count his heartbeat.

"As you wish." Yuto lays his phone back on the table, his fingers soon arrive to sail through Ryosuke's locks. Yuto sings his lines, almost come out as whispers.

_Mr. Flawless._

Yuto bends over to kiss Ryosuke on the temple, floating through the smooth surface of Ryosuke's face and advances to kiss the skin behind his ear. The soft whispers intentionally getting rough, making their way through Ryosuke's eardrum. Ryosuke smiles in a clear understanding that this is just the beginning. He holds tight on Yuto's waist and slowly breaking through the tiny space between the garment and Yuto's bare skin.

Yuto glitches, grabbing Ryosuke's waist and attempts to swap positions, trapping Ryosuke in between his strong arms. He continues to kiss Ryosuke in all places he meets, not missing even an inch.

"You know what? You're so beautiful." Yuto whispers on Ryosuke's lips, asking for permission.

"I was born this way." Ryosuke closes his eyes as a yes and smirks through the kiss, igniting sparks in all beautiful colours inside Yuto's chest. He processes to move further and moving his tongue in all exceptional accords, Ryosuke tagging along like he always does. He won't dominate, letting himself absorb the touches that follow short after.

Smooth fingers sliding over and making him quiver, and surely, he will let himself being absorbed by none other than the crown's holder of Mr. Flawless title, Nakajima Yuto.

Cause he's the Mr. Flawless for none other than Yamada Ryosuke.

Yuto's line comes again as he shreds Ryosuke’s shirt away, landing it on the wooden floor, producing almost no sound.

However, Ryosuke dislikes being quiet at moment like this, his beautiful melody gradually colours the air. Yuto follows to drag him further, another pair of garments are removed and fingers still dancing upon Ryosuke, giving him all forms of fiery ecstasy.

The sealed kisses break every now and then as they resurface for air. The oxygen is getting warmer, sticky texture of the couch glues them to place. Yuto presses Ryosuke harder to it, making him feel challenged for what comes next. Or what he should do to get to the next level.

"Ryosuke.."

"You're beautiful."

_And I'll say it again and again until you fully understand what I mean._

Yuto escapes from the kiss, nibbling his lips all over Ryosuke's neck, down to his collarbone as he bites softly onto it.

"You're beautiful."

Yuto's teeth sink and immediately leaving, Ryosuke tilts his head back as Yuto drives him even further into pure glam and sets the fire in their hearts ablaze.

Yuto suddenly gets reminded, the first time he saw shut eyed and heated up Ryosuke this close. Ryosuke's lips were glaring red, begging for guidance. There were good and bad times as much as the two could remember. The times when they both grew up through agony and disappointment, covering everything with sweet lies and forceful smiles. The roads were huge and filled with options as they were dumbfounded, consumed in glorious youth and not knowing how to get back to each other.

But as the wind stopped asking them to tell sweet lies and their lips crashed for the first time, they knew they always yearned for each other.

Ryosuke knew Yuto's shoulders were his favourite place to lean on. He knew Yuto's laughter was his medicine that he was bound to consume in order to keep his feet on the ground.

Yuto always knew he was serious when he said he would pick Ryosuke to be his 'girlfriend.' He was a boy who was learning to accept himself, and the sudden replacement hit him hard. But he smiled through it all because he was in fact happy, if not joyful, to see his best friend taking the lead.

So, the kiss happened to seal all the broken pipes of ambiguation and shattered promises.

There was more to it than just heat of the moment as Yuto's hand cradled around Ryosuke's face to hold him still, the trees were watching them in the background. He promised to never let go.

_I will never let go._

He's taken aback as he remembers Ryosuke's plea, the same tone as he hears this moment.

"Yutti.." Ryosuke hisses on his ear as his hands crawl on his hips in messy movement. As messy as his head now that he finds so hard to control.

"You're beautiful." Yuto forms his whisper into arousal, hand working onto Ryosuke's belt to inch them closer to the edge.

They meet again, tongues crashing into each other, Ryosuke gives in the last piece of patience he was clutching on, crawling and scratching his way on Yuto's back. Seeking for final acceptance that this surely is going somewhere as they're both naked and free.

The song repeats itself for the second time now, roaming around the living room and lights it up alive.

"So beautiful.."

Yuto is an expert at tearing Ryosuke's wall apart.

Ryosuke positions himself to give Yuto better access, the taller abandons his swollen lips to leave trails of kisses way down his abs, turning on each button on the layer of his skin.

Ryosuke moans Yuto's name in his defence, his armour is collapsing in each second that passes. Yuto finally finds his way to Ryosuke’s hardened length, taking it closer to his mouth.

Ryosuke's walls cry upon their fate of demolition, meeting the solid ground and bid goodbye to their owner. He lets himself sink into the feelings, swimming inside each letter that being mumbled away.

"You're so beautiful.."

Yuto pulls away before Ryosuke complains, kissing the tip before offering his fingers to Ryosuke's mouth. Ryosuke takes them in, covering each slender finger with his hot saliva.

Their breaths crawl on each other, the song baffles in the atmosphere.

_Higher class than diamond, focusing only on the target._

"Ryosuke.."

Yuto glides his finger in one by one, making Ryosuke shudder in shock. He ruffles through Yuto's jet black hair and bringing their foreheads together, noses crushing and battling for air.

Ryosuke has won Yuto's heart many times, and it's not a surprise that he's still trying to steal more of what Yuto owns. All of his attention centred into each of Ryosuke's movements, into each detail and what brings smile to his face. And anytime Yuto just realises how much he owes life to Ryosuke, as he's inches closer from breaking apart and Ryosuke offers his arms to re-enact the puzzle pieces.

Ryosuke loves all the sweet nothings and other sweet things Yuto manages to provide. Many different celebrations and long nights in the arms of each other. Songs that being sung along as they walk along the empty streets, their fingers laces in comfort. Yuto who always stands and watches as Ryosuke cooks for dinner, sharp edge of knife gliding across the fish and Yuto gasps in awe every time.

Ryosuke always returns his smile, and Yuto knows it is another moment in life he's much thankful for.

"You're beautiful, Yamada Ryosuke.." Yuto breathes onto Ryosuke's chest, sucking it as if trying to tear open his skin and steal his heart.

_I'll steal your heart.._

"How many times have you said it, oh God.. Yutti.." Ryosuke is weak all over his body, the sensation invades his whole system as Yuto exchanges his fingers with his own length, touching the spot each time.

Ryosuke’s voices out his name, ringing in his ears like Christmas carol. Yuto rides on him steadily, keeping his pace. Fingers digging on Yuto's neck to bring him closer, he bites onto Yuto's bottom lip and curses in rapture.

Ryosuke moans out loud as he swims in the sea of pleasure with Yuto joining him at his peak, licking the skin of Ryosuke's neck. Deeper and longer it goes, their bodies clench and stick to each other, sweating through the process.

Yuya hits the high note perfectly, carrying them even higher to their peak, and they have no time to care about how wrong it sounds. They could almost feel their band mates watching from behind the curtain at the luxurious display.

They are making love to Mr. Flawless.

Making sweet love and pouring feelings into each other.

"Beautiful.. Strawberry boy.."

If Ryosuke was sane enough he would've slapped Yuto for giving him such weird nickname, but in this second he's been driven to the core of dementia. Yuto sinks himself further down to wrap their climax, Ryosuke coated safe in the warmth of Yuto's body.

"Ryosuke.."

"Don't say it again." Ryosuke draws his words on Yuto's lips and locking them again, this time taking advantage to conquer the taller one's tongue movement.

"I will say it again until you're sick of it." Yuto struggles to pass Ryosuke's barrier, his words rattle on Ryosuke's ear.

"You're beautiful."

_You know I'll never get sick of it, as long as it comes from you._

Ryosuke has his hands wrap around Yuto, fondling in all unorganised movements. Yuto shuts his eyes tight and keep working his way, attempting to prolong their orgasm.

Deep in their minds are the shadow of each other, embracing tight and ghosting kisses all over glistening skin. Whispering promises to never let go, to hold even tighter and sail through the future together. The future that they could never predict, but right at this moment there are only their shadows clutching tight on each other.

Tears build up unconsciously in the corner of Ryosuke's eyes, and Yuto could feel them, shaking him in anxiety. He rushes over to wipe the tears with his lips, frosting them over and over to heal Ryosuke's pain.

Yuto throws his weight on Ryosuke's body at last, letting go all the remaining energy and sniffs into Ryosuke's flowery scented body. Ryosuke opens his eyes and brings his fingers to caress Yuto's hair in slow motion.

Yuto hovers over Ryosuke as the song ends, smiling for one last time before proceeding to squeeze beside Ryosuke on the side of the couch, whispering, "You're beautiful."

"You're never tired to tell me that." Yamada pinches Yuto on the cheeks while grinning lightly, and Yuto stares at the perfect figure in front of him.

A light so bright that illuminates the whole universe. A promise of infinity and never-ending contentment.

He is about to say his favourite phrase again when Ryosuke collides into him, pulling him into another kiss to permeate the long and beautiful night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like my words kinda scattered everywhere. I didn't know what I was writing. I was under high influence of caffeine. It was killing me so yeah..  
> I hope you like it, though.  
> As always thank you for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated. LOVE. <3
> 
> let's talk on twitter > @pokimunchies


End file.
